User talk:Hanyuu502023
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tweaking Umineko Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 20:32, August 19, 2011 Hey there Hanyuu, and welcome the this faguely unorganised project, it's always good to ahve another person :) -EveOfRapture Oh, Sorry Hanyuu, I assumed that you were new since I hadn't seen your name before but you've been around longer then I have, well you know what they say about assumptions... :P I'm just glad I'm getting the chance to help bring Umineko a much needed graphical overhaul, I love the story but I couldn't read for to long without my eyes stinging /: -EveOfRapture Aint that the truth, I feel like I'm taking the gloriousness from these pictures and making them just...small /: lol I'd definitely appreciate that, it's definitely the part I'm going to struggle with the most. Idk how much you've looked at the backgrounds but the lighting moods in the HD versions are much clearer and numerous, and I can't fit them all in since they're not in the original games nsa. I'm afriad I'm gonna get a lot of scenes inwhich the background is completely wrong :S Once I'm done resizing and make sure I have the right numbers and everything I'll gladly send you the packed nsa to look over :) -EveOfRapture Well thanks :) I've just finished the initial migration of pics and did a quick "hold the fast forward button" run through of ep one and everything seems to be in order. I'm uploading the packed arc3.nsa to megaupload but the only reference I can find to limits is from '09 so I'm splitting it up into 100MB rar parts. I'll get you the link when it's done, which will be about 3 hours. -EveOfRapture Under Saq's recommendation I'm also uploading a rar of all the folders I've made changes to enclosed in the proper structure of arc2.nsa however that'll take some time. The compiled arc is uploaded and I'm hoping you'll be able to do some contextual QC with it in the mean time. My extracting of the original arc2.nsa corrupted a couple of the char icons so I replaced them with the edited icons for episodes 1 and 2 since I couldn't stand looking at the messed up ones while doing a run through :P In the final patch version they'll be overwritten by Saq's arc so don't worry about them. Second set of links(not compiled into arc.nsa format): http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1JAAM654 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H5AR24L1 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PFERV5Q9 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LUGAR4DR -EveOfRapture Alright will do :) Since I now have nothing to do now but wait, I'm gonna start looking at that script, get a feel for the formatting and everything. Hope everythings in order picture wise. :P -EveOfRapture I can do that, I know for a fact that the broken glass effect works. I'll start up episode 2 and skip to the George Shannon vs goats part, that should cover a lot of the alpha mask effect pics. I don't know exactly where the rest of them occur in game though so unless you can tell me that's about all I can do :S Btw if you run into any pics that have "UN" in the name I marked them because they're unused and there's a better picture(in my opinion) taking it's place, just to let you know :) -EveOfRapture I did that run through and the only problem I ran into was that a couple of the golden butterfly alpha masks didn't render to well in game. I just finished reworking them and they look fine now, do you want me to send them over? -EveOfRapture Ya, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier but it slipped my mind. Alright, awesome, ya no rush or anything; I would hate to release an unfinished patch. Good to know, I won't worry about splitting them up anymore then, I know how annoying it is to download a rar in parts like that /: -EveOfRapture Umm Hanyuu, I made a mistake with the names of some of the opening pics in ".../bmp/background/efe". Op0102 to Op0106, Op0108 and Op0202 to Op0208 need to be renamed with the .png extension, sorry for the inconvinience. -EveOfRapture Oh that's awesome, great job Hanyuu :) Here are the edits http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TYZ7NP14 -EveOfRapture I'm downloading now, I'm pretty excited to see the edits you made :) Lol well would you look at that, what a coincidence :P -EveOfRapture (linking your username was a good idea) Well thanks :D I've been look through the arc.rar you sent me and I agree 100% with the changes you made. I did notice though that you reverted the effeect(efe) folder back to it's PC game version with the exception of the four edited pics I sent you afterword; was that on purpose? EveOfRapture 22:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey that's why there's three of us working on this right? :P I was afraid I was gonna have to try and convince you two that that was a bad idea :S So I've extracted the script, and to be honest, it should be easy to edit it, we'll just need to go through the game line by line to decide if there needs to be a change to the graphics /: EveOfRapture 23:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate to do this, but we looked over something else as well. the title pick in your version is unchanged; I've fixed it and uplaoded another fix so you can consolidate our versions. EveOfRapture 00:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol good luck, let me know if there's anything I can do :) Oh ya ya, ofcourse, I wasn't trying to push any responsibilities on you that you didn't agree to, I just didn't want you to hand the arc over to Saq and have the two of us upload to different versions or something stupid. I'll stop sending you annoying fixs then :) sorry for the misunderstanding. EveOfRapture 00:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It should be possible. Is there any particular reason? Anyway, it seems like the previous people who worked on this has already done some of the Tea Parties themselves. Anon00 02:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll turn my attention to that then. Don't expect it to be too quick just because they aren't the actual episodes however, because if I recall EP4's Tea Party and ??? are extremely long... which would probably be why the previous project didn't even touch them. Anon00 02:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup, very possible, it just involves editing the script. The sprites by ryukishi are referenced throughout the script using aliases, but I don't recommend that. As we learned with the voices it's more of a pain then it's worth. What I would recommend is finding the alias for the blade(in the alias section somewhere near the top of the script) and doing a ctrl+f for that alias and replace all of the stake pics that are called using the "lc" command right before or after the blade pic with there blade versions. For example, replace "lc l,$RF4_example,0" with "lc,l,"bmp\tati\stakes\whatever.bmp",0" You'll then want to delete the line where it calls the sword so you don't get it hovering in the wrong spot. If you're going to do this, use this script http://www.megaupload.com/?d=274EL6JK It's the most up to date, when you finish send your updated version to me so I can consolidate and keep things sort of organised. In case you don't know, extract the script using NSDEC and use vim to edit, notepad has issues with the file size... EveOfRapture 03:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Good luck :) Let me know if you need any help or anything. EveOfRapture 03:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC)~ I don't see a link to an arc, do you mean his script? If that's the case I'll add his edits into mine and upload the newest consolidated version. Speaking of which, to keep track of all the scripts going around I've created a page, Latest Scripts, when you get the chance upload your current script and put a link under the section with your name. EveOfRapture 19:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know :) It looks good, the only comment I have is that it doesn't quite match the angle of her arm; if you could rotate the tip a little to her right or our left I think it would match more. If you want I could take on adding the bladed sprites to the script, now that I'm home again and can edit? EveOfRapture20:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, so much better then the first one! I see script editing wont be necesary in the slightest :P Sorry if I harped on the first one btw /: EveOfRapture 03:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason I'm not working on EP2 is because, at the moment, Anon is and it'll be a huge pain to consolidate; doing it this way(working on different EP's) will allow us to just copy an paste each others work instead of having to go through it line by line. EP2 will become top priority the minute Anon's finished with it :) EveOFRapture 21:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I installed the voice patch (and only the voice patch) and changed "arc2" to "arc1", but all the voices sound deeper-pitched and slightly slower than they're supposed to. Is there any reason for this? Immblueversion 17:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't post a video, but I can say this. As you may or may not be aware, there was an attempt to make a PS3fication patch before this. For all I know, it may have inspired these patches to be made. Anyway, there were a bunch of test videos, though they've all been taken down, so I can't show them to you. In the earliest videos for the voice patch, the voices just sounded like they had lower pitches, making them sound deeper and slower than they do in the videos you've posted. I once sent a message to the creator of the patch, and I learned that apparently, ONScripter automatically lowers the frequency of voice files to use them. I can't say for sure which frequency the voice files had to be changed to, but I believe they should be set to 44100 Hz. However, when I listen to the voices in your videos, they sound perfectly fine. The voices in the patch I installed sound deeper and slower than those in your videos. If no one else is having this problem, then I don't know what else to say. Immblueversion 21:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really want this patch to look like the best it can be. I'm just waiting on instruction. Liberatedliberator 01:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Fortunately, I've already downloaded the original sprite packs and the ps3 sprite packs. One thing I was concerned about was the sprite choice. Obviously there are considerably more sprites in the ps3 version, and while I was zooming through one of the EPs I thought maybe some of the sprite choices we're a bit awkward. The one that stood out the most to me was Maria's sprite. Most of the time the sprite has her holding up her staff. While that sprite is nice, I think it really doesn't fit a lot of scenes it's used in. It was really awkward during the scene where Maria is killing Rosa. I think it'd be a good idea if we mostly used consistant sprites, and sparringly use sprites with different angles. Also, are we using the ps3 sprites with different costumes that we're not present in the original visual novel? Liberatedliberator 04:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do I specifically need to extract the sprites from the games and this modification if I already have them all downloaded? Saq put me under the impression that if I've already downloaded them then I don't need to worry about extracting sprites and such. ps. when I try to extract the sprites from the ps3 patch it keeps running into an error and closing, and it seems like this happens as it's about to start extracting the sprites specifically. Liberatedliberator 05:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ONE LAST THING, I thought about this while comparing the original sprites to the PS3 sprites. While the PS3 sprites are nice, they generally show a lot more of the character than the originals and are a lot taller. What I'm getting at is because they show more body than the original sprites, it means they will appear smaller in the visual novel resolution we're working with, which means it's harder to make out the expressions. That was one thing that bugged me while I went through this patch, sometimes it was a little tough to make out the expression of each character. I might just be nitpicky, but the original sprites we're even cropped in ways that clearly helped define proportions and sizes of the character. Some of the sprites heads we're cropped even. I have no problem going through each sprite individually and cropping them the same way they we're cropped in the PC version. Here is an example of what I mean: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/69/cropcompare.png/ I went and cropped the Virgilia sprite and made it look as close as I could to the PC version, obviously cutting off most of her lower body. Honestly, I think this is the best way to go about it, unless we were at a higher resolution. Liberatedliberator 05:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, done generating the alpha masks, here they are http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LJGB4ALP EveOfRapture 23:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Alright, will do; let me know if you want me to batch edit the other sprites by percentage like Saq was saying. EveOfRapture 23:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and there are more on the way! I might go back and tweak those naku poses a tad, so far I've only had to use my tablet for Eva's naku sprites and one of Jessica's sprites, but I have a feeling I'll have to do more, especially George. He's missing quite a few sprites with him in his casual clothes. Liberatedliberator 02:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya ofcourse, sorry for the mistake I should have checked, the alpha mask generator must have done that. EveOfRapture 21:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here they are, thank god for photoshop scripts. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=QND7Q79E EveOfRapture 21:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna upload my custom sprites and send them to you, so you can fill in all the holes for the missing sprites. After that, you can upload your revised set of sprites and I'll make sure everything is proportioned and resize them for you, etc Liberatedliberator 22:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Just b11? That sucks, they have so many good poses, too. Liberatedliberator 01:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm uploading the custom sprites as we speak. Oh, and when you upload your revised sprite pack, if you haven't already changed the file extension for each one, don't worry about it. I made a small script that will change all the extensions in batches instead of renaming each sprite one by one. Liberatedliberator 02:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?3wvve8kirbzl21o There are the custom sprites excluding the Stakes. Liberatedliberator 02:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It seems there is nothing we can do about that. In a few characters cases, like Rosa and Rudolph, they had a few different gun poses (the expressions, anyway). But characters like Eva and Kyrie only have one gun pose, so unfortunately I think the only thing we can do is reuse the gun poses for them. Trying to draw out a completely new chunk of pose is something I don't think I'm capable of. Liberatedliberator 05:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Somehow I forgot to pack omakasea2, but I did realize I didn't make omakasea3, I'll get on that. Also, I wasn't sure if you we're just going to use naku2 from the PS3 version, but I don't think it should be any trouble for me to make that one. Liberatedliberator 05:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?x0m9mrxqa9m5tj4 Here are the extra sprites you requested, let me know if I should change anymore Liberatedliberator 22:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?74cat5wk3a36jjv Good to know the project is making progress :] Liberatedliberator 03:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You can start uploading already, I'm ready whenever you're ready Liberatedliberator 04:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I actually had already made the busts and eye images for Kanon and Shannon, I didn't include them because I thought you all might've already made them, because I did see them used in the current patch. I'll include mine whenever I reupload these poses. Liberatedliberator 05:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, you can upload the Stakes, I can insert the missing stake poses into the sprite pack. They are each missing 8 sprites, so I can put them in. Liberatedliberator 05:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you open to the idea of me taking some liberties with the sprites? I just think there are some sprites that work better in different poses is all. Btw, does Ronove have the same problem as the Stakes? Liberatedliberator 06:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd here to cash in my sheep ticket for a formal request for system sprite help. Saq78642 20:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. What I'm going to do is upload your sprite pack, both full res and resizes, and I'm gonna upload my pose suggestions both full res and resizes, to save time. You can just go through my suggestions and pick and choose which ones you like and dislike and stick them in the original sprite pack, etc. I'm dedicating this evening to finishing the sprite pack, so hopefully I can finish this up today so the project can proceed. Liberatedliberator 23:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) These are all the problems I found and fixed while going through all the sprites. Ange had two komarua2 sprites, and komarua4 is not the full res nor is it the same expression that komarua4 should be, which I think might be my mistake. I had to make a custom komaru4 and change it out, and I deleted the incorrect komarua2. She also had two fumana2 sprites, I deleted the incorrect one. Also, she was missing fumana1, so I put one in. She had two hanbesoa3 sprites, I deleted the incorrect one. Hideyoshi's waraia1 and waraia1g we're both the old resizes, I replaced them with full res versions. He also had two waraia2g sprites. I deleted the incorrect one. I redid Jessica's custom waraia2. Kumasawa is missing a waraia2, so I had to make a custom one. Just another one I accidentally missed. I replaced custom waraia1 and waraia2 of witch Maria. I accidentally gave you the ones with her hands cut off the edge, so I replaced them with the ones hands intact. Natsuhi had an old resize of odorokia2g so I replaced it with a full res. Rosa had an old resize of ikarib1g so I replaced it with a full res. Liberatedliberator 00:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Does Kanon's utusemia and utusemib need to be resized proportioned like everything else, or does it just get 480'd? Liberatedliberator 01:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) this is for air vn, i got hold the seen.txt that is 33% tranlasted and this goes for the standard 18plus edition. I Manged to get the seen to work as shown in the pic, however I was wondering if anyone knew how to translate or word-wrap font's?? I really want to see air in english for at least the vn, there was C & D for this off of wiki trans, so don't ask I got hold of this file... I just have my ways. I am focusing more on umineko now this is just a side dream for me..Cecilthedarkknight 234 01:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) proof.JPG|Partial Patch Proof hmm i see, where here is a linke to the seen.txt It works with the standard version only "18+" so heh.. hmm I would love to see this done.. but I am no skills in progamming what soever. I am good at getting things to work however that's more luck than talent... aye. I really do wish that it would happen some day the game isn't voiced over either so if you want voices I would need to rip them from the dreamcast verison "it's that old lulz" Hmm TL Wiki has talk on these tools, but let's focus more on the subject at hand. Chiru will be out soon for the ps3 and that's a whole other ball game. I hope that things keep up for you guysCecilthedarkknight 234 22:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) seen text The Stakes are finished but the upload you gave me for the Stakes doesn't work, that is the only thing holding me up at the moment. Everything is already resized, except the Stakes which would only take a few minutes. Could you upload them? Liberatedliberator 00:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that worked. I need about 30 minutes to an hour, it looks like a lot of sprites need replacing for each one. I'll have the sprite uploaded within an hour. Liberatedliberator 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, disregard that. Each one I thought needed replacing are just the ones I am replacing with customs. Liberatedliberator 01:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?f8dcn34zwtjp55h Here is the resized pack, everything -should- be in place but if you catch anything just let me know. I lll be uploading the full res pack later tonight. Liberatedliberator 02:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I think you're able to open .msh files in Photoshop, if you send it to me I can try to convert it for you. Liberatedliberator 06:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem at all, I'll get right on it. EveOfRapture 14:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't be a problem, I'll might even be able to get it finished this weekend. I'm doing it all by script so it's going really fast. EveOfRapture 14:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the siesta sprites you sent me are 495 pixels tall, do you still want me to resize them or should I just do the alpha mask and let the game clip off the top? EveOfRapture 14:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, will do. EveOfRapture 15:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I've never worked with Liquify before, but when I open it with Photoshop nothing comes up. I think that the .msh file is just the way you edited it with liquify but not the actual picture? If that makes sense. You might have to start over. Liberatedliberator 19:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can do that. What unnatural shade do you mean? Or I guess you can tell me whenever you are finished with your part. Liberatedliberator 20:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you need to go through the trouble of editing the existing blade sprite. I know how to use vector tools, so if I trace the blade of one of the b11b sprites, I could easily make a custom blade sprite. Liberatedliberator 21:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?9q32toqyefso9qn See if you can get these to work. I put a full res one and the resized one, they both fit the Stake's poses. I wasn't sure how to crop them, so I'll leave that up to you. Also I'll start uploading the full res sprites. Liberatedliberator 21:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I made the glowing too intense and it cuts off. Well, see if those work anyway and I'll reupload them again without the cutoff glowing. Liberatedliberator 21:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?zlqd9bx53cuca72 Use these instead, the glowing is a lot less intense and doesn't cut off. And you can use the b11b poses for placement reference, since those are the ones I traced them from. Liberatedliberator 22:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Should I make a complete blade and you can crop it however you'd like? I can do that. It'll only take a minute. Liberatedliberator 22:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, awesome! Looks just like the Ps3 blade sprite now! Liberatedliberator 22:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, they're almost done uploading. I had to split it into 4 parts because it was a big file, I'll post them in about 10-20 minutes. Liberatedliberator 23:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?gz9m189dmnop17k http://www.mediafire.com/?o5cjvz65hiswdu9 http://www.mediafire.com/?0yjkwj0augx979t http://www.mediafire.com/?0vvc4qgra3jers8 Aaaaand I totally forgot to rename the extensions to .bmp. Shit. http://www.mediafire.com/?7g8qv0e2j0sbb1q You can use the command file I made to do it. Just take this into each subfolder that has the sprites in it, and double click to start the command. Takes literally a second for each folder with sprites to convert. I basically just double-clicked it, CTRL+X (Cut), went to the next folder, CTRL+V (Paste), double clicked, and kept doing that until they were all converted. Takes less than 5 minutes to convert all of them. Liberatedliberator 23:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh you can ignore that and delete it, it was just a note to tell me to check if it had all the sprites and I forgot to erase it. Liberatedliberator 00:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?wxmcml2r6k7u9y3 I was totally unaware of the Siesta sprite sizes being bigger than 480, I didn't take into account that their ears would make them taller than they should be. Sorry about that, here are the resizes. Liberatedliberator 04:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Siesta resizes I uploaded should be fine as the size difference is very minor and not anything to worry about, but I think it's not a bad idea to crop off the top the goats. The goat sprites should be cropped. Liberatedliberator 04:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The alpha masked sprites should finish uploading in about an hour, I'll send you the link when it's finished. The seven stakes' blades look great btw, I was the pic you posted on Liberated's page. EveOfRapture 16:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya alright, I'll get right on it. Let me know if there are any issues with the alpha masks. When Ig et them to you ofcourse. EveOfRapture 16:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol I know, I just fixed it; stupid mistakes... EveOfRapture 16:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) They're coming, EP 3 and 4 are pretty much finished; I probably missed a couple scenes here and there but I can't think of what they'd be... I haven't started EP 2 at all yet though. Here's the link for the sprites http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3N1TSN3W EveOfRapture 18:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Any help deciding which CG to use is welcome, it's tough operating in a vacuum on stuf like that... No not at all, my script just crapped out, I'm going through and correcting the errors by hand. I'll get you a fix folder within the hour. EveOfRapture 23:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC)